The Universe Queen
by NyanKitty
Summary: This story is like Lucy got kicked off from Team Natsu cliche. Lucy is ignored by the guild except for certain people. Something happened that made her really angry and so she ran away with Wendy and Claire(OC) from the guild. Claire created a portal to an another unknown universe. What secrets are in this unknown universe? Who are the people they will meet?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

It has been a year since Lisanna _came back from the dead_ as Natsu said. Now only Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Claire, Chameleon and Master notice and talk to me. Team Natsu already kicked me off the team two months ago. I go to solo missions or sometimes Wendy with Charle or Claire with Chameleon will join me. I am already strong physically, mentally and magically but I'm still not strong enough to defeat Natsu but I'm capable to defeat that lost puppy,Lisanna who is acting like someone possessed her or something.

But today really made me want to leave in a flash and join Sabertooth or some other guild out there. The guild is beating the two angels and their exceeds, Wendy and Claire! They already had cuts, scratches, bruises, burns, gun shots and blood dripping to their body. I summoned a celestial barrier which I learned from Aries and Loki when I'm training with them. Why of all the days Gajeel went training with Pantherlily and Master went to the Magic Council to a meeting of guild masters. The guild stopped attacking them and started to attack me! I ran to Wendy, Charle, Claire and Chameleon and carried them outside the guild with the guild hot on the trail.

We went to a very dense forest and went to Claire's hut in the middle of the forest. Halfway going there, we lost them except for Team Natsu. Natsu with a cocky grin with eyes that said _dead_ while Erza and Gray with eyes that said _controlled _which is weird because I don't remember them to be controlled by something or _someone_. While the lost puppy or Lisanna had a crazed smirk. Like a smirk of an over- possessed girlfriend/ boyfriend that saw her/ his boyfriend/ girlfriend talk to a friend or a person. Well anyway I tried to distract them off by using celestial ray which I learned from training with my spirits. The attack hit Gray and Lisanna which made Natsu really angry and doubled his speed. Claire and Chameleon recovered their consciousness and attacked Natsu weak yet normal _water dragon's roar _that surprised Natsu and Erza with Gray and Lisanna following them because no one knows Claire's magic except for me, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Master. This attacked successfully slowed them down and we arrived at Claire's hut.

We went inside and hide, it's a good thing they didn't see us went inside. They checked everywhere and much to our dismay, they went inside the hut. But the good news is, there's a hidden room that only Claire knows and that's where we are currently hiding and another very good news, Wendy and Charle are now conscious. Team Natsu searched the whole house but failed, they thought, courtesy to Claire's mind reading, that we all fell to some cliff that is near here and went back to the guild. We sighed in relief and went out of the hiding place which is someplace part of her bedroom.

Her chamber is cute, with the sky background and cute sundresses in her closet while the other rooms are neat too. Anyway, Claire said she can create a portal to an another universe like Edolas but she doesn't know where it will go though. Wendy and Charle are good with going to Edolas because they want to see the Fairy Tail counterpart and maybe, join them too which we all thought a good idea. Claire wrote a letter to Master, Gajeel and Pantherlily and sent by a pigeon. Then she created a portal and we all enter it.

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm still not done to that fifth day so I'm going to edit the chapters first while I'm reading the Grand Magic Games arc again. Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs here. I fixed my grammar and edit a little.


	2. An Unknown Universe

**Chapter 2: An Unknown Universe**

We entered the portal that will lead us to an unknown universe. Once we entered, I fell, followed up by Wendy and Claire who fell on me while Charle and Chameleon flew . Wendy and Claire stood while I followed. That's when I noticed or more like this thing that we are standing roared, this thing is a dragon! It shook so furiously and we all fell, well except for the exceeds. When we landed on the hard ground, the dragon stared at us. I notice that this dragon had slant gold eyes, its scale is brightly gold that light the whole cave we are in.

The dragon smiled and said " Hello humans. What brings you here?" and then she looked at Claire and Chameleon then gasped "Elizabeth and her cute Chameleon! What brings you two here and who's your three other friends?"

I, Wendy and Charle gave Claire and the dragon a questioning look.

" Ah! How are my manners? My name is Celestia, the celestial dragon. And I called Elizabeth, Elizabeth because her real name is Elizabeth Elementica, the daughter of the legendary elemental dragon, Elementica. She's half God and half dragon by the way" Celestia said with a smile.

"Celestia, this is Lucy. The blue-haired girl is Wendy Marvell and her exceed Charle" Elizabeth said, introducing us. It's strange that Elizabeth haven't said my surname though.

After Celestia said that, that Claire- I mean Elizabeth is half God and dragon, our jaws are on the floor, our eyes are about the size of a saucer except Celestia, Chameleon and of course, Elizabeth. We closed our mouths and asked her a lot of questions, like the most needed, _why she didn't say anything?_

Elizabeth said with a smile " There is some reason and a hint is about my fiancé being crazy about me coming to Earthland" with a monotone voice with a little blush on her face

I, Wendy and Charle gasped and I said well kinda shouted " You had a fiancé! What does he look like, is he drop-dead gorgeous? Is he half God and dragon like you? Is he that kind type, nerdy type, playboy type or bad boy type?" While Wendy had a blush on her face while surprisingly Charle also had a little blush!

Elizabeth smiled and blushed furiously and said " Y- yeah. Well he is drop-dead gorgeous well for me, his half God and wolf and his kind, nerdy, playboy and bad boy type" While she is saying this, her blush got redder and redder.

I released an _oh _and that's when Celestia released a fake cough.

" Lucy-san you can go to our queen which is located on the center of this universe. The castle is easy to find since it is majestic and gigantic. By the way, this is the Dragon Realm and that includes that Metallicana, Grandine and Igneel is here."

At the mention of Grandine's name, Wendy cried " G-Grandine is here! Can you please take me to her." Wendy said. Celestia nodded and lower herself down. Wendy and Charle ride and they went to the largest cloud on the sky.

"So. Lucy-chan, do you want to go to the castle? I can turn myself into my dragon form and we'll go fly there like Celestia and Wendy did." Elizabeth said. I nodded, eager to see their queen.

Elizabeth transformed into her dragon form. She had green scales and emerald eyes while her wings aren't normal. Her left wing is normal while her right wing is an angel wing. She lowered down and let me ride on her back and we went to the castle where I found someone who is really familiar to me.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs here. Done reading day five in manga and ready to write fifth day. And so the unknown universe is where all of the dragons are living now.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3: Reunion and Training**

We had reached the enormous, majestic castle. The front entrance are about the size of a dragon yet the other entrances are for humans. Elizabeth or Liza-chan, a nickname that I gave her, transformed into her human self.

We explore the whole castle and there are pictures of dragons but there's one picture, it's very large and left my jaw fell on the floor. It's mom and some guy who had black with blue stripe hair, red eyes and wears a crown and a majestic blue robe! There's the names on the bottom of the picture and seriously there's a load of secrets that I had to prepare off_, Here is the picture of our beloved queen, Layla Heartfillia and our kind king, Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon._ While my jaws are like going to break and my eyes gonna fell out, Liza-chan is just smiling there and looking in awe at the picture, I guess she didn't see this picture or this picture really amaze her. Well anyway, we continued exploring the castle and the last room that we have not explored yet, is the, um, the largest living room I had ever seen!

When we entered this big, I mean gigantic living room, The first thing that I saw is people crowding and a blonde hair woman standing on the second floor of this building, wait, this living room had a second floor! The woman seems to be saying some speech and the end of it, the people here roared, not clapped.

Liza- chan seems to notice my curiosity, with smiling face "Lucy-chan, the people here are dragons by the way. That's why they roared not clapped. And the woman who is on the second floor is our queen." She said

Their queen left, or should I say, mom left to a room with a gigantic, gold doors, probably mom's room or something. The dragons slowly leave, but of course, since I and Liza-chan are near to the entrance (Chameleon went to Liza-chan's cave, by the way) the dragons noticed us. The dragons gasped, gave us a questioning look (more like Liza-chan got all the questioning look) while Liza-chan still had that smile of hers.

A man with red spiky hair and dark red eyes went near to us, with a still questioning look, he looked at Liza-chan and asked " Umm. Elizabeth-san, who is this friend of yours that really look like our queen, Layla-sama. By the way, my name's Igneel, the fire dragon." With a goofy grin and bowed to me.

I made a bow and replied "I'm Lucy Heartfillia and you're that dragon that Natsu is looking for"

The whole dragons gasped and some whispered while Liza-chan went to mom's room, maybe she will going to say something to mom, or something. The dragons crowded around me and some dragons introduced to me.

The really dark blue haired woman, dark blue eyes and wears a blue gown is the water dragon, Aquamarine. The brown haired man, green eyes and dark brown tuxedo is the earth dragon, Geo. The gold blonde haired woman, gold eyes and wears a dark blue with some likely stars gown is the dragon we met, Celestia the celestial dragon and with her is Wendy and Charle who is smiling. The black haired spiky, red eyes with steel color tuxedo is the iron dragon that Gajeel is looking for, Metallicana. The sky blue haired woman, blue eyes and wears a whitish blue gown that Wendy is holding hands is the sky dragon, Grandine. The white haired man with blue eyes is the snow dragon, Breeze. The whitish blue haired woman with blue eyes is the ice dragon, Icy. The really, really dark bluish violet haired, dark violet eyes is the space dragon, Spantrumo while his brother, Timoremo, had the same color of his brother's hair except it is much wilder and dark violet eyes.

After they introduced, mom walked down to her room with Liza-chan smiling. I freeze and I fainted.

I woke up to some soft thing on my back, which I presume is a bed. I snuggle more into the heavenly, comfortable bed but it seems that lady luck look to another person because someone knocked on the door. I slowly stood up and looked to the lucky person that I'm going to throw my pillow to but it's only Liza-chan with my breakfast, smiling. I presume that it's my breakfast since the sun is rising to the big window to my left. Liza-chan gave me my breakfast and I said a little _thank you_. She nodded and went out of my room.

I knew this was my room because I saw my name on the front of the door when Liza-chan opened the door. Anyway, like any normal person will do, I ate the delicious bacon and eggs. After eating the delicious meal, I walked to my closet that is on the right side of my room. The closet is filled with cute and gorgeous clothes, dresses, gowns, skirts, boots and heels. I took a gold tube dress, dark blue skirt and blonde boots. I entered the bathroom and took a bath for thirty minutes. I changed my clothes and went outside.

The first thing that I saw was a long hallway. It's a good thing that we explored this part. I went once again to the gigantic living room which still make me look around with awe. There I found mom, Liza-chan, Wendy, Charle, Chameleon and the other dragons. I greeted everyone with a happy _good morning _and everyone replied back.

Mom went near to me, smiled and asked and also said " Honey, what element of dragon do you want to train first except for Elizabeth-chan here. She will be the last one who will train you because she will train you the forbidden and secret techniques of different elements. And the fairies, wolves, mermaids, phoenix, Pegasus, angels and demons are willing to train you also and of course all of their elements. And of course, since the princess of Heaven and the prince of Hell choose you to be the universe queen, they will train you also."

After mom said that, me, Wendy and again, surprisingly Charle, felt another jaw gaping and our eyes are about the size of the saucers once again. I stuttering said " Wh- what?! H- how can I b-be the universe qu-queen?! And I choose Celestia because I'm a celestial mage." I ended, smiling.

"U- um. Can I train also?" Wendy asked nervously with Charle look grumpy again and nodding.

"Of course little, sweet girl. You can train to any element you want but I presumed that you want to spend time with your guardian dragon, Grandine" Mom said with a smile, looking at Wendy who nodded, eager to train and spend time to Grandine again.

Wendy hopped towards Grandine which Grandine caught her and they went outside, Grandine transformed into a dragon and they flew to her lair. After some talks and chats here and there, Celestia decided that we should go to her lair so we went outside, transformed herself into a dragon and we went to her cave.

Me and Celestia arrived to her cave and she decided that we will train tomorrow and just sleep this day off so I went sleeping .

I woke up because Celestia is shaking me off while saying _wake up Lucy-hime, we're going to train now. _I slowly stood up and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the grogginess. Celestia now cooks some food which I presume is a chicken. I walked to her and sat at her side while she looked to me, smiled then looked back to her cooking. After some minutes, Celestia is finished cooking and I must say, she is probably the 3rd best chef that I saw which the 1st one is mom and 2nd Is Liza-chan.

After eating the heavenly meal even though it's simple and resting for a while, Celestia stood up and said "Lucy-hime, if you're finish resting, we would start our training. Please follow me." With a kind yet a stern voice.

I nodded and followed her. After walking like hours, we stopped in a clear enchanting place. The sky is dark like night and I saw some constellations like Loki's or Aries's or even Aquarius's. Celestia went to the middle and told me to sit in front of her which I obeyed. Celestia said that _I should meditate first so I can feel my surroundings and my magic flowing through my body. _After meditating, she said that I should run through circles on this enchanting space while Loki is following and try to hit me but like a friendly punch on the shoulder and so I did it and sometimes other of my spirits will switch with Loki but the most terrifying is Aquarius! Anyway, after training my stamina and reflexes, Celestia told me that _I should carry this large boulder, went to the top of the mountain and go back down again_. When I looked to my right which where the boulder is and the mountain, my jaw is like going to break and my eyes are going to fall out again, the boulder is like the size of Magnolia and the mountain is so tall!

"U-um, C-Ce-Celestia-san, i-is th-that the mou-mountain and the b-bou-boulder?" I stuttering asked her which she nodded like it's normal. Even though I trained with my spirits, this boulder is too big!

And so that's the reason why my spine is going to break and my legs too while Grandine, Wendy and Charle went here to heal me but Charle just scoffed and told me _I'm an idiot_. This training process continued except in the later weeks, Grandine and Wendy will not heal me anymore because I only got scratches and cuts, I can easily carry the large boulder and go to the top of the mountain and back, I can easily dodge the attacks of my spirits and Aquarius is surprisingly, kind to me now! After some weeks of training, we're done so I said _goodbye _to Celestia and I turned myself into my dragon form which I learned also from her for a day. I had gold scales, gold sparkling eyes, gold wings and a mark on my chest that looks like a dragon with a crown and surrounded by dragons. Celesta said that _it's the mark that proofs that I'm royalty_. And so I went to other dragons next and the process of training is the same. While Wendy is now on Liza-chan training and Charle is being trained in some magic that will be helpful. After training with Igneel, I went Liza-chan and I there found Liza-chan sleeping on dragon form. Wendy and Charle are now in the castle while Liza-chan heard me now and woke up. Following the training process except that it's much, much harder and Grandine and Wendy went here for several times. After training for some months, mom said _it's time to go to Fairy Realm_. And mom created a portal and I went there with Wendy and Charle while Liza-chan and Chameleon said that _we will meet again when I go train with the angels and demons. _I agreed about seeing her again when I go train with the angels but demons? Anyway I nodded and went to the portal.

The first thing that I saw is fairies, beautiful flowers around and the first master on the middle with a crown. Wait, what?! The first master, Mavis Vermillion on the front, with a crown?! The first master noticed us, smiled and said "Why hello there, children of the third. What brings you here, to my realm?" while we are still recovering from shock.

After recovering, I said "U-um. Mom said that we will train with the fairies or something like that" while Wendy and Charle nodded.

Mavis smiled and said and asked "Ah! So it's already that time, huh. Of course, what element do you want first?"

I picked the water fairy while Wendy picked the sky fairy. And off we go and trained with the fairies. After training with them which is kind a easy, the first master created a portal that will lead us to the Mystical Realm where there are the different mystical creatures. After saying _goodbye _to the fairies and a _see you later _to the first we stepped on the portal.

We are once again in another universe, after some introduction, picked of elements, we go training with different creatures. After doing the same process of training except that the wolves gave us a really hard time and so as phoenix while Pegasus gave us a load of resting time, we said goodbye to everybody and we went to Heaven.

There we found standing in front of us are the Greek Gods, Zeus, Aprohite. And again with the introductions, we go training with Liza-chan helping us. After months, we said _goodbye _to the angels and we went to Hell.

The demons welcomed us while their prince, Lucas, kept teasing us. And again with the introductions, we go training with the demons while Lucas is still teasing us which Charle made him shut up, I owed her one. After months, we said _goodbye _to the demons and the annoying prince said that I should follow him and Wendy and Charle should go back to Earthland or stay in Dragon Realm first. They nodded and Wendy created a portal and they stepped inside.

While following and also ignoring the idiot prince, I ponder _who is the princess_. Halfway through, I noticed that we're in space!

I then decided to ask the idiot prince " Lucas-san, who is the princess and where are we going anyway?" which made him stop then smirked and looked at me.

"Why of course I'm willing to tell you where are we going and who is the princess but I should receive a kiss from you." Lucas said which I hit him on the head and glared at him.

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you where we are going. We're going to the center of the universe and as to who is the princess, I won't tell you because she said so" Lucas said holding his head.

After walking for minutes, we reached the center. How do I know that it's the center, The planets and stars are surrounding the place, that's why. There stood a woman that seems like a 18-year old. She had blue hair that reaches to her thighs, a bluish-white sundress, a cute pink sandals and a cute necklace that seems resemble her royalty. She turned around and smiled and I noticed two things, one, she had blue eyes with gold specks and there's a demon like mark on her right eye and two, Lucas is blushing like a tomato right now and he got an angel like mark on his left neck.

The girl walked near to me and introduced "Hello Lucy-hime. I know you already knew me." She said before transforming into, L-Liza-chan?!

"W-what?! H-how?!" I stuttering said while Lucas is still blushing but he had that irritating smirk again.

"Celestia did say that I'm half God and dragon." Liza-chan said and kissed Lucas on his cheek. Wait, what?!

"L-Liza-chan, is that your fiancé?" I asked and shouted to Liza-chan with a still smirking Lucas. Liza-chan nodded then clapped her hands.

"Now, now. Lucy-hime, shall we start training now." Liza-chan said leaving Lucas's side, that disappoint him.

And so, we started with training meditating then practiced and learned the attacks, forbidden and secret techniques. After several years, I mastered all the attacks. I learned that it's been 6 years since I left the guild or ran away. I went back to the Dragon Realm to see Wendy and Charle with Liza-chan while Lucas went to Earthland and joined Sabertooth.

I saw Wendy and Charle with the young dragons playing. She noticed us and went to hug me while Charle, as usual, scoffed and looked away but smiling. Mom is walking to me and nodded, understanding that I need to go back to Earthland now. I hugged her and so the dragons in human form while Wendy also did it. I created a portal to Earthland and said a last _goodbye _to them and off we go.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. Lucy got trained by all of the mystical creatures and so as Wendy. Charle got trained also but minor and basic magics.


	4. Coming Back

**Chapter 4: Coming Back, Fight and an Announcement**

Ah! 6 years of training with dragons, fairies, mystic creatures and for me, training to be a universe queen with Liza-chan and Lucas-san, nothing changed to Magnolia, well except for, more buildings and the guild's building is much bigger and they are much more noisier. Liza-chan, Chameleon and Charle went to the house that Liza-chan and Lucas-san lived while I and Wendy go to the guild.

When we're on Magnolia, people stopped and looked at us. Some looked at us with admiration, some are envy and some are perverted eyes. I do agree with them though, Wendy is now 19 years old and she now exactly looks like her Edolas-counterpart while I'm already now 23 years old and I looked much more curvy, taller and I now looked like a drop-dead, mouthwatering gorgeous goddess and my hair is now diamond blonde and reaches to my mid-thighs. Anyway, we are now at the entrance of the big golden gate of the guild that is several feet to the guild. I noticed that the guild is now surrounded by golden, big fences.

We decided to change our looks, scents and magic while Charle also changed hers, to white fur to pink fur and tsundere to bubbly happy and with lots of magic to a normal exceed magic. We entered the gates and went to the guild doors. Wendy and Charle opened them nervously because of the guild trauma which I helped them. We saw just like the usual, Cana is still drinking with the others, Natsu and Gray are fighting, Erza now with Jellal eating a strawberry shortcake, Levy is reading, Mira is serving the guild but now Lisanna sitting with the other woman and it seems she is now pregnant, congratulations to her. (Author's Note: I really hate Natsu and Lisanna pairing but meh! I had no choice, NaLu fans like me!) The guild noticed us and Erza with Jellal came to us while Wendy is hiding to me.

Erza asked "Hello there. What can we do for you two?" smiling to us like nothing happened 6 years ago.

"U-um. We're here to join the guild." I said kinda nervous.

Erza nodded and guided us to the master's office while Jellal went back to their seats. That's when Erza noticed Charle or should I say Strawberry, that's her name that we picked for her, and yes she didn't agree but Wendy said _she should_ with a cute puppy eyes. Anyway, Erza asked who's exceed is which Wendy or Marie said that _she's hers_ and Erza nodded. We reached the Master's office and Erza left. We knocked and we heard a grunt and a faint _come in_. We entered the office and there are papers everywhere and there are stacks out of stacks of paperworks on the table. Master sweeps the papers on his table and went to the top of the table and looked at us.

He noticed that we use a magic to disguise our magic, looks and scents because he said "Hm. I don't know who you are and Erza said that you will join in our guild but can you please remove that fake façade."

We stared at each other for a minute and Charle gave a defeated sigh and transformed back to her normal self which master gasped. Wendy followed suit and I too.

"H-how?! H-how did t-this happened?! Me and Gajeel thought that you all landed into some unhabitable universe! But it's a good thing you survived!" then master hugged us while crying, it's a good thing the office is soundproof.

We accepted the hug and explained what happened, this made master really angry and ready to kill the whole guild and master also said that Gajeel joined Sabertooth after waiting for 3 years and beating Team Natsu. We stopped him and said that we're going to join the guild again but with a different person and he agreed.

We went to the railings and master shouted "Listen brats! There are people who join the guild! They are Lucillia Vermillion and Marie Vermillion and her exceed Strawberry and yes, they're the first's great, great, great, great granddaughters. Welcome them warmly and friendly!" and the guild cheered because _they'll have 2 gorgeous goddesses in the guild_. While we are fake-smiling and went downstairs.

We get surrounded by people but mostly males and asked us a lot of questions _like if we got boyfriends already and some asked if Wendy is a dragon slayer and what are our magics._ Wendy said _that her magic is indeed dragon slaying and she is a storm dragon slayer _while I said that _my magic is a storm wolf slayer_ and we have no boyfriend but we're not interested, which made the males dismay. I then noticed that Juvia is not stalking with Gray anymore and now cuddling with Lyon on some seat somewhere! (AN: I really hate Lyon and Juvia pairing and prefer Gray and Juvia pairing more! but meh!)

Anyway, the team Natsu went to us or more like Natsu, Lisanna and Happy went to us. Natsu said "Hey new girls, fight with me!" while the whole guild just muttered an _idiot to him _and Lisanna and Happy cheered for him. We decided to fight on the back of the guild and Cana started a bet. The vote is 50-50 and Charle went to the audience and cheered for us. The idiot attacked us with his _fire dragon's roar_ which we dodged easily. It's like dodging a very slow punch! Anyway, I said to Wendy that _she should do the honors to kill- I mean make Natsu faint_ which she nodded and countered the idiot with a _rainy thunder dragon's roar_. The whole guild gasped except for master and Charle which is still cheering for us, the roar is as big as the whole guild while the idiot is trying and thinking (AN: NATSU IS THINKING! IT'S THE END OF THE EARTH! SOMEONE STOP HIM!) of some ways to dodge the roar but too late, it attacked him in a flash. When the roar diminished, we now saw a Natsu fainted or more like fighting for his consciousness, laid back, full of cuts, scratches, burns from the thunder and blood dripping to his body. Lisanna and Happy ran to him and so as Erza and Gray while the people who bet on him pity him while giving their money to the ones who bet on us. Even though we really hated to heal that bastard, master mentally said w_e should _and so we healed the bastard and when he woke up, he asked for a rematch! What is he, an idiot, oh! wait, he is. Team Natsu except for Natsu, Gray and Erza who are smiling and congratulating to us and Natsu who is still asking us for a rematch while grinning like an idiot, glared at us angrily while I just shrugged and entered the guild again and Wendy went to Charle.

We sat at the bar, I ordered a strawberry vanilla milkshake while Wendy ordered a chocolate milkshake and Charle ordered a fish and a milk. I remembered when Charle started liking fish because the dragons said _if she didn't eat a single fish, she won't eat any food again _and when she bite the fish, she gobbles it up and asked for seconds. I giggled a little at the memory when master once again shouted.

"Listen up you brats! Grand Magic Games is coming in 5 months and this time it's like 7 years ago! But this time, there will be 6 competitions, 5 members and 1 replacement who is not a guild member and dragon slayers' exceeds can join! The chosens are, Lucillia, Marie, Laxus, Mira and Erza. The not guild member is someone Lucillia will choose so Lucillia tell me who she is and introduced me to her! So the chosens are going to train and this time, make Fairy Tail the first again!" master shouted and the whole guild cheered except for Natsu and Lisanna. I then remembered that the guild is always the second.

Natsu is grumpy because he didn't get to join while Lisanna is angry that we are chosen to be the ones who join and I'm the one who will choose who is the not guild member. Why, she's going to choose some member who had dark magic or something? Anyway, me and Wendy, Charle went to the mansion, said to Liza-chan _she'll be the not guild member, _packed our training things then fell asleep.

The next day, we went to the guild with our bags full of our training things with Liza-chan joining. We entered the guild and just as usual they are noisy again but they stopped when Liza-chan entered. The men had nosebleed again and some fainted and the women again stare at her with admiration and envy. Wendy and Charle went straight to the bar and ordered breakfast while I and Liza-chan went to the master. After Liza-chan got introduced to master, master introducing Liza-chan to the others, people asked her what is her magic and if she got a boyfriend which she answered _I'm not going to tell my magic_ and _yes, I already had a boyfriend- no, husband _which made the boys sighed in defeat and the girls squealed and calming the girls out, we went to our training camp which is the beach we trained also 7 years ago. And Natsu decided to join in which I already knew why.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. Lucy, Wendy and Charle with Elizabeth who joined in, went back to Magnolia. Wendy and Lucy beat Natsu in a minute or five.


	5. Training for GMG (shorty)

**Chapter 5 – Short Chapter: Training!**

When we're there, Natsu fought with Laxus, Erza, Mira and Liza-chan are sunbathing, Charle is fishing while I and Wendy decided to have a _friendly _spar. After sparring, we noticed that the whole resort is destroyed, Liza-chan repairing them, Erza is scolding and shouting at us, Mira smiling and Natsu and Laxus bowing to us and saying _all hail the real demons_! And Charle is saying _idiot_ to us and to Natsu and Laxus. Oh! if they knew that almost every creature are scared to Liza-chan they will be bowing to her now. Anyway, after apologizing to Erza and the owner and kicking Laxus and Natsu and shouting to them to stop, it's already night so we went to the hotel.

We went to the spa while strangely, Laxus and Natsu didn't joined. I thought they'll be worn out because of their stupid fight and our kicking? I just shrugged to the question and relaxed to the other heavenly, comfortable thing. When me, Wendy, Charle and Liza-chan noticed a really faint sound that Erza and Mira didn't notice.

Liza-chan stood up, of course with the towel and said "U-um. I'm going now. See you at the rooms" while having that fake smile and that irritated face that I saw in her.

After a minute of Liza-chan leaving, we heard a shout of pain. And saw the 2 idiots running with the _real _demon chasing them or Liza-chan. She is transformed as the _wife of the prince of demon_ _thingy._ Everyone saw this and Mira transformed into her strongest satan armor, Wendy transformed herself into a demon, Erza transformed herself into Heaven's Wheel Armor while I also transformed myself into a demon and we all chased the pervert boys. After almost killing them, Wendy healed them, and we went to our respective rooms and slept.

The days went past quickly and the Grand Magic Games are now tomorrow and we are now on the way to Crocus.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. Very, very short chapter. Natsu and Laxus scared to Lucy, Wendy and Elizabeth. And Natsu and Laxus getting beat up to a pulp by Lucy, Wendy, Elizabeth, Mira and Erza, poor those two pervert souls.


	6. GMG 6:1

**Day One**

Just like 7 years ago, we have to stay to our respective hotels and must be there before midnight. Me, Wendy and Claire decided to flower sighting, Laxus decided to go to a bar and have a fight, the exceeds fly all around through Crocus and Mira and Erza are in the hotel, probably playing cards. We come back when it's already 10 o'clock and also the exceeds while Laxus with bruises and cuts, came back when it's already 11:50 o'clock which made Erza scold him. And again the pumpkin guy or the king's hologram appeared again and introduced the sky labyrinth.

"Good morning all of the guilds! Once again we're going to eliminate the guilds number, from 237 to 6 guilds! Basically this sky labyrinth was like 7 years ago except, you all have to swim and dive! You shall begin once this hologram of mine is gone. Good luck to you all, kabob!" He shouted then after a minute the hologram is gone.

I looked at Wendy and she understood. Wendy scanned the labyrinth and nodded at me.

"Um. I don't understand what you and Marie do but it has to do with going to the finish line fast! Laxus shouted at us.

"I scanned the labyrinth and I know where's the finish line so stop complaining and me and Lucillia will teleport all of us there!" Wendy shouted at Laxus while he's cowering in fear and Erza and Mira nodded.

We chanted some spells and after a minute or so, we reached the finish line with the pumpkin guy surprised at us. Even though we already know his identity, he said he still wants to be the grand magic games mascot.

"Congratulations Fairy Tail! You're the first one who reached here and it's a new record! The last record is Sabertooth is 20 minutes while yours are only 30 seconds! You can wait to the stadium now, kabob!" Mato said.

We waited for a few hours and all of the 6 guilds are now in the stadium. I saw that the contestants were just like 7 years ago, what is this, a reunion or something even the commentators are the same! In the audience I saw that everyone is now cheering while Natsu is still on his stupid happy-go-lucky aura and attitude while his fiancé , Lisanna is like someone really important to her died because she's like a zombie right now with the depressing aura but still cheers at us.

"Hello everybody and this is Chapati Lola, your commentator to this year's grand magic games! The results are very surprising, isn't that right Yajima-san" Chapati shouted while the crowd went wild.

"It's good to live long." Yajima said while Chapati sweatdropped and so some.

"A-anyway, this year's grand magic games was like 7 years ago but with slight changes like there will be 6 competitions, 5 members and a replacement are a non-guild member! Everyone should know what are the 5 competitions are but they are much harder now! Now our visiting commentator is Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati shouted and yet again the crowd went wild when Jenny said _hi_.

"And now, representing the guilds who passed the sky underwater labyrinth! Coming from the 6th place is the most wildest guild of all, Quatro Puppies!" Chapati shouted while there are some people who clapped and the idiots shouted _wild _again.

"The 5th place who passed are wings that shine at the darkest hour, Blue Pegasus!" Chapati shouted while everyone, and I mean mostly female and some men clapped at them and Jenny also cheered for them.

"The 4th place who passed are the all- girls guild, Mermaid Heel!" Chapati shouted and all of the men are all cheering.

"The 3rd place is the strong guild, Lamia Scale!" Chapati shouted and the crowd cheered.

"The 2nd place was our last year's champion, Sabertooth!" Chapati shouted and the crowd cheered yet wondering who is the 1st place.

"And now all of you are waiting for, the 1st place who finished the sky labyrinth with only 30 seconds are the 7 years ago's champion and the most rowdiest and noisiest guild of all, Fairy Tail!" Chapati shouted and the crowd still cheered while some have their jaws and eyes wide open.

"And now we shall begin our games, just like 7 years ago's games and rules. The first competition which is Hidden. For those who still don't know about it, the guild's chosen representative will be teleported in a random place in the town which we created. Once they are there, they must hit even a single attack to their opponent to get a point while they are clones there too. If you hit a clone, you will be deducted a point. Now all guilds have now chosen their representative in 5 minutes!" Chapati said.

"Okay? Who's the one who will go there?" Laxus asked. I looked to Mira and everyone followed suit.

"M-me? B-but are you all sure?" Mira asked us which we all nodded.

"Don't worry Mira, I'm sure you'll win this" Wendy said.

Mira nodded and said "Well, wish me luck." While Erza and Wendy said _good luck _and me and Laxus smiled.

"Alright! All contestants please go to the arena now!" Chapati shouted then the town appeared. It seems it's much bigger than before though.

The contestants went to the arena and they got teleported in some random place and there are clones now. The ones who join are, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Rufus from Sabertooth and Yaeger from Quatro Puppies.

The battle begins and the contestants tried to blend with the rest of the clones while Rufus is gone again. Eve use his magic to snow the town so it will be much more easier. Yaeger found Beth and they engaged in a battle which Beth won then she got found by Eve and engaged in a battle. Lyon then found Mira and they engaged in a battle which Mira won in a flash. Mira found Eve then battle him and won.

After 30 minutes, the competition is done and we got 8 points, Sabertooth got 4 points, Lamia Scale got 3 points, Blue Pegasus got 2 points, Mermaid Scale got a point while Quatro Puppies also got a point.

"And now we shall engage to the second phase of the day, the battle portion! Our king or we, commentators, picked 1 contestant to the guilds and they shall fight! The winning guild will get 10 points while the losing guild will get 0 points! But if you are tie, the two guilds will get 5 points each! After our competition, the Hidden, the Fairies is in the lead with a score of 8 while our last year's champion got 4, the Lamia Scale got 3, Blue Pegasus got 2 points, the Mermaids got 1 and so as Quatro Puppies who got 1 point too! The first battle will be Ren from Blue Pegasus versus Arania from Mermaid Heel!" Chapati shouted and the crowd went wild again.

Ren and Arania entered the arena again and after some talks or I think introductions, they started their fight. At first, Arania is winning but then it become Ren who is winning. After minutes, Ren won with an Arania fainted.

"And so, the Blue Pegasus got 10 points while the Mermaids got 0 points. Our next match will be, War Cry versus Orga!" Chapati shouted and the crowd cheered Orga.

After a minute or three, the battle is finished with a fried War Cry and a singing Orga. Some cheered for him, some just smiled while sweatdropping or almost everyone covered their ears and just shut their eyes while shouting to _stop_.

"A-alright, t-thank you Orga-san for your beautiful voice. And next up is one epic battle that happened 7 years ago, Laxus versus Jura! Yajima who do you think will win, even thought that Laxus won year ago, Jura trained and he may be much stronger now?" Chapati shouted and asked to Yajima.

"Hm. At normal, I will pick Jura since he's the 5th wizard saint but I heard from Makarov that Laxus also trained really hard." Yajima exclaimed while the crowd cheered for Laxus while some cheered for Jura.

They went to the arena and again with the chit chats, they engaged in a battle. Laxus is throwing bolts at him while Jura is dodging, for he didn't know that Laxus is just testing. After a minute of testing, Laxus went to Jura with immortal speed, a speed as ours, me, Wendy, Liza-chan and the stupid redheaded demon, Lucas. Jura didn't know that he's speeding to him and he's surprised when someone punched and kicked him. The crowds gasped while our guild, except for master gasped too. Laxus then attacked Jura with a_ heavenly thunder storm dragon god punishment roar_. It's the same as a dragon's roar that the dragon slayers do except it is much bigger, stronger and no one can dodge such attack like this. Jura went surprised and tried to escape while Laxus is standing in one corner smirking while watching him while the whole audience and the commentators' jaws are going to break and also their eyes. After a minute or so, the roar diminished and there revealed Jura with scratches, burns, bruises, cuts and blood dripping from him. The paramedics quickly rushed to him and went to infirmary while the crowd cheered and roared to him.

"What a big roar that Laxus from the Fairies got! Now this is the end of the first day. Everyone sleep tight and rest because tomorrow like years ago, Chariot!" Chapati shouted.

While going out of the stadium, Laxus kept talking about his roar while Mira, Wendy and Erza is congratulating him while I patted him on the head while saying _good dragon_. Everyone laughed while patting him except he is trying to get rid of my hand. Me and Wendy went straight to our hotel and slept while Mira, Erza and Laxus celebrated and went to the bar where Fairy Tail is renting for.

**Author's Note:** Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. Day one of grand magic games and Fairy Tail is already on the lead.

_Spoiler: Fairy Tail will won._

_Spoiler spoiler: Lisanna is crazy here and really got possessed._


	7. GMG 6:2

**Day Two:**

"And we now engage in the second day of the grand magic games! The competition today is Chariot! To those who still don't know what it is, the chosen contestants will race while riding to sets of chariots. The first one who will win will got 10 points, the second will got 8 points, the third will got 6 points, the fourth will got 4 points, the fifth one will get 2 points while the last one will got 0 points! We are now warning that no dragon slayers should join this battle except if you don't have a motion sickness! And now guilds, pick your contestant in 5 minutes! But before that, our visiting commentator, Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine!" Chapati shouted while some are still laughing at the dragon slayers' weakness.

"Cool! Cool! COOL!" Jason shouted.

"And again, who will join this battle except for me and Marie?" Laxus asked.

"I think Lucillia should, I mean she's not a dragon slayer but she is a wolf slayer. Do you think they will have motion sickness?" Mira asked and said while I shook my head no and went to the arena.

"Good luck Lucillia!" Mira and Wendy shouted while I nodded and grinned.

We got to the chariots and it started to run. The ones who joined are, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Yuka from Lamia Scale, Orga from Sabertooth and Bacchus from Quatro Puppies. The one who is leading now is Orga, then Bacchus, then Ichiya which I swore to my life to not get near him, Yuka and Risley and then me who is walking like in the park while the guild are shouting to me to go faster. When we are only 50 meters away from the finish line, I summoned my angel wings and flew as speed as light and immortal and everyone thought that I'm going to lose, ne?

I won in a flash and removed my angel wings. The second one who finished is Bacchus, then Orga, then Ichiya, then Risley, then Yuka. We got 10 points, the Quatro Puppies got 8, the Tigers got 6, the Pegasus got 4, the Mermaids got 2 while the Lamia Scale got 0.

"And now we will begin our battle phase! Daiki from Lamia Scale non guild member replacement versus Nobarly from Quatro Puppies!" Chapati shouted and the crowd cheered while some are confused and had a talk _what's Daikis magic, is he strong or weak_.

While Jason shouted "Cool!"

They went to the arena and Daiki decided to start some introductions.

"Da name's Yamamoto Daiki! My magic are earth magic and sky and earth mermaid slayer! I love to play sports!" Daiki said with that goofy grin and his thumb stuck out pointing to him.

After Nobarly introduced, Daiki started to attack him with a _heavenly earth song of mermaids_. It's like a roar except the roar surrounded Nobarly then slowly killed or make him unconscious . After a minute or two, Nobarly fainted and Daiki won.

"What an awesome magic this Daiki got! He also has the same magic as Jura-san! He's also a slayer and a mermaid slayer! So watch out Mermaid Heel! Lamia Scale got 10 points while Quatro Puppy got none." Chapati shouted while the Mermaids just scoffed and Kagura still had that poker face.

While again Jason shouted "COOL!"

"We now go to the second battle, just like years ago, Mira versus Jenny! Who do you think will win Yajima-san? Even though Mira-san won the last battle years ago, certainly Jenny is stronger than before." Chapati shouted and asked while all of the males cheered and the females just smiled.

"I heard from Bob that Jenny is indeed got much stronger than before and waited for this battle to happen again. So I think Jenny will win but who knows Makarov also said that Mira trained with the 3 immortals just like Laxus-san." Yajima replied with a still pondering face.

Just like 7 years ago, they have that transformation competition while the men are shouting and have nosebleed and some fainted. But it also ended with a battle which Mira won but Jenny gave a good fight while Jason kept shouting _cool!_.

"What an awesome, hot battle! Who would have thought that Mira-san will win once again with ease. Now the next battle is Kagura versus Rufus. An unexpected one! Who will win? Who do you think will win Yajima-san?" Chapati shouted and asked.

"Hm. It's very hard to choose when both of them are strong mages. But I think Kagura will win thanks to her speed and strength." Yajima replied.

"Cool! Cool! COOL!" Jason shouted.

The two entered the arena and immediately engaged in battle. Rufus kept using memory make magic while Kagura are attacking, slashing or dodging them while she's getting near him. Once Kagura is near enough, she slashes Rufus leaving him a very large gash on his body and ripping the clothes too and many women squealed looking at his abs but also gasped at the blood dripping at his body furiously. He coughed blood and tried to fight but Kagura once again slashes him making him unconscious. The paramedics carried him and went to the infirmary.

"What an awesome yet quick battle! Just as expected from Kagura, one of the strongest mage in her guild! Now this marks the end of the second day. Just like years ago, our next battle will be Pandemonium and our visiting guest will be Lahar from the Magic Council! Now who will be the one who can defeat all of the monsters again just like what Erza from Fairy Tail did? And who will be the highest score in Magic Point Finder? Now have a good rest everybody!" Chapati shouted.

Everyone left the stadium, just like usual me, Wendy and Charle went straight to the apartment while Laxus, Mira and Erza went to the bar that the guild is renting.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. Second day of the grand magic games. Jason is the most easiest judge I wrote because he only says cool.


	8. OCs from GMG

**The Original Characters from The Universe Queen (Grand Magic Games chapters)**

Fairy Tail - Elizabeth Elementica  
Magic: elemental dragon slayer, angel magic  
Looks like: blue hair not like Wendy's that reaches to her mid-thighs, dark oceanic blue eyes with gold specks on it, always wears a white or blue or bluish white sundresses, her royal heavenly necklace and a cute pink pair of sandals.  
Traits: she's kind, she can warm the whole Earthland with a smile, she's the perfect girl, all of the Gods except for her and her fiance's parents are scared to her, she can be much more scarier than a demon when she's really pissed, she likes to smile, she always wants to embarass her fiance  
Age: 21  
Fiance: Lucas Mist  
Age of Fiance: 23  
A good fact about her: she's the heaven princess and a daughter of the legendary elemental dragon, Elementica therefor she is half God and dragon. Her mate mark is on her right eye, it appears when she is near to her fiance.  
Reffered by: Lucy/Lucillia  
Where did they met: in the guild but as Claire the shy magic less girl  
Connections: Elizabeth is Lucy's guardian angel but Lucy still doesn't know, childhood friends which Lucy still doesn't know

Sabertooth - Lucas Mist  
Magic: elemental wolf slayer, demon magic  
Looks like: red spiky hair that is combed to his left, dark vampire red eyes, wears redish black tuxedo with a black bowtie, black cloak with a demon with a wolf background mark, black pants, redish black dress shoes and a crown with red, black and orange jewels  
Traits: he's your average jerk, douchebag, playboy, cold, mean boy, he's a teaser to his fiance, Elizabeth, everyone is scared to him except for his friends, he has a soft spot to his fiance and cute puppies and kittens, he's secretly scared to his fiance's best friend, Lucy  
Age: 23  
Fiance: Elizabeth Elementica  
Age of Fiance: 21  
A good fact about him: he's the hell prince and a son of the legendary elemental wolf, Waforyema (complicated blabbered name). His mate mark is on his left neck, it appears when he is near to his fiance.  
Reffered by: Minerva  
Where did they met: on the streets while Lucas is exploring Earthland  
Connections: they are frenemies

Mermaid Heel - Akemi Suzuki  
Magic: radiant fairy slayer, time ark  
Looks like: your average american cheerleader, blonde hair that reaches to her waist, slanted blue eyes, big busty body and nice figure, wears very appealing red blouse with a cute pink bowtie, orange skirt and high yellow boots.  
Traits: she's a tsundere, she's very kind to girls, there's a world war III to boys, really flirty and a teaser to boys that would consider to herself hot  
Age: 24  
A good fact about her: she teases Natsu, Gray, Loki, Sting, Hibiki, Ren, Lucas, etc. She considers Lucy, Juvia, Aries, Yukino, Elizabeth, etc. as her love rivals.  
Reffered by: Millianna  
Where did they met: in a town far away  
Connections: friends

Lamia Scale - Daiki Yamamoto  
Magic: sky and earth mermaid slayer, earth magic  
Looks like:green slightly spiked hair, brown eyes, blue hoodie, red shorts and light blue sports shoes  
Traits: he likes to goofily grin while sticking his thumb out, very competitive and likes to bet alot,very considerate to friends and foe  
Age: 20  
A good fact about him: he likes to play all kinds of sports, he loves to eat sweets and ramen.  
Reffered by: Chelia  
Where did they met: On a sports competition that Chelia went for fun  
Connections: friends

Blue Pegasus - Agihiko Mitsubishi  
Magic: king's magic ( just like Tadase on Shugo Chara, search it and maybe watch some of the episodes)  
Looks like: blonde dazzling hair, red eyes, wears some kinda (actually) rich, expensive dress that looks like to a king's or a prince's  
Traits: acts all arrogant, looks everyone except for his guild and girls as lowly servants, acts all mighty and stuff  
Age: 23  
A good fact about him: he is actually a prince (soon to be king) in the kingdom on north and he is actually very friendly to his citizen there.  
Reffered by: Nichiya (and Ichiya)  
Where did they met: when Nichiya and Ichiya decided to visit the North Kingdom  
Connections: apprentice and master

Quatro Puppies - Isamu Tanaka  
Magic: rainbow fire magic and sun phoenix slayer  
Looks like: a big man, red scary eyes with a combination of spiky light black(not gray) hair that only reaches past his shoulder, big white t-shirt, black pants with fire on the below  
Traits: grumpy but helpful, really kind to his teammates and people like Elfman  
Age: 26  
A good fact about him: he has a soft spot on animals especially to cats and kittens, not pervert(hooray! let's rejoice!) drinks some beers  
Reffered by: Bacchus  
Where did they met: on the bar  
Connections: kinda friends and mostly barfriends

**Author's Note**: This is not a chapter but more like introductions to the original characters from the grand magic games chapters. So far I'm writing the day five of grand magic games today but watching television while writing a story doesn't make me focus into writing and making my mind drift away. Meh I should continue watching Adventure Time now, Ciao!


	9. GMG 6:3

**Day Three:**

"Hello all, welcome all! This is Chapati Lola and just like we said before, our visiting commentator is Lahar from Magic Council!" Chapati shouted.

"Hello everybody" Lahar said.

"It's good to see you again Lahar" Yajima said.

"Anyway, our third competition is pandemonium or possibly magic point finder! Just like always the guilds will choose their contestant in 5 minutes! And start now! Chapati shouted.

"Okay, who will participate now? It's okay if it is me." Erza said.

We looked at Mira and she blinked and then gave us a questioning look. She pointed to her and we nodded. Mira sighed and went to the arena with us saying _good luck_ to her.

"Our competition, just like I said, is Pandemonium! To those who still don't know it, the contestants will choose sticks with numbers to them. The contestants will say how many number of monsters that he/she will defeat. When he/she defeats them all like he defeat 3 monsters, he will get 3 points. But if he didn't defeat them, there will be no points. The contestants will rotate until there will be no monsters. There are 100 monsters and they are ranked by strength. There are 50 D- Monsters, 25 C- Monsters, 15 B- Monsters, 5 A- Monsters and 5 S-Monsters. A D- Monster's strength is as strong as a normal mage, a C- Monster is as strong as an above average mage, a B- Monster's strength is as strong as a really strong mage, an A- Monster's strength is as strong as a wizard saint and a S- Monster is as strong as 2-3 wizard saint combine! So this was much harder than years ago!" Chapati shouted and the audience gasped.

"Don't worry though, the monsters will not kill them, they will just simply make them bleed." Chapati said and everyone sighed in relief.

"Can everyone please come here and pick their sticks, kapob!" Mato said.

And so everyone picked their sticks. Jura got the number one, Milianna got the two, Hibiki got the three, Isamu from Quatro Puppies replacement non guild member got the four, Orga got the five and Mira got the six and last.

Jura decided to battle all of them and so as he said _he wants to do what Erza did years ago and he really prepared to this that he trained so hard_.

After minutes of waiting and watching Jura fought all the monsters, people watching nervously and some fainted to too much pressure, he defeated them all. Everyone went wild, cheered, clapped and shouted.

"U-un-unbelievable! Jura defeated all of 100 monsters all by himself! And so because Jura-san defeated all of the monsters, the players are going to do magic point finder!" Chapati shouted.

And so the magic point finder device released. Milianna attacked the device and got 762 points. Hibiki got 593 points. Isamu got 3185 points. Orga got 3293 points. Lahar commented that Milianna can be a regular soldier from his troop, Hibiki a messenger, Isamu an advanced soldier and so as Orga.

Mira got ready to attack. She attacked it using _an elemental beam of demon slayer_ which she got 9999 points, a destroyed device and some portion, I mean 10 inches of ground of the arena are destroyed. The whole crowd's jaws and eyes are popping out because of this.

"….. I can't express just what happened but all I know is.. AWESOME! Mira from Fairy Tail got the highest point! And so, we're going to our battle portion! Our first battle is Milianna from Mermaid Heel versus Semmes from Quatro Puppies!" Chapati shouted.

The two went to the arena and fought. At first Semmes got the upper hand but in the middle Milianna got it and won!

"What an interesting battle! And so Mermaid Heel got 10 points while Quatro Puppie got none! Our second battle is Agihiko from non guild member replacement Blue Pegasus versus Rufus from Sabertooth! Yajima-san and Lahar-san, who do you think will win?" Yajima said and asked.

"I honestly don't know. We never know what is the magic of this Agihiko but I heard from Bob that his magic is very rare and powerful yet weak. His magic is like celestial spirit summoning. It can be powerful and has very powerful uses yet it has weaknesses. So I choose none but I think Agihiko will get the upper hand though." Yajima exclaimed looking intensively to Agihiko.

"I agree to Yajima-san. We never knew what this guy, Agihiko's magic so we'll never know if he can defeat Rufus-san, he's strong after all." Lahar said while nodding.

This Agihiko guy is not that half bad. He has blonde dazzling hair that reaches on his neck, red eyes that are like a vampire's and a clothing that looks like for a king or a prince.

"Hello there commoner. My name is Agihiko Mitsubushi. My magic is king's magic. I'm letting you know this so you'll know who is the guy who beat you fast." Agihiko exclaimed with a smug smirk.

"Well let's see about that!" Rufus shouted while charging to Agihiko.

Agihiko dodged and attacked Rufus which he dodged also. They continued this phase but the time ran out.

"And because of our time ran out, both Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth got 5 points! Our next battle is Marie from Fairy Tail versus Chelia- sama from Lamia Scale!" Chapati shouted while having heart eyes and so as many men in the crowd.

Both players went down to the arena. And Chelia decided to have an introduction.

"My name's Chelia. I'm a sky god slayer! What's your magic?" Chelia said cheerfully to Wendy.

"My name's Marie. I'm a storm dragon slayer but I often use my sky dragon slayer magic." Wendy exclaimed with bored yet with a spark of happiness in her eyes.

And after that introduction, Chelia charged at Wendy which she dodged easily. Chelia fired _sky god's bellow_ which Wendy countered with her classic _sky dragon's roar_. They continued this phase Chelia attacking Wendy with either _sky god's bellow _or _sky god's dance _and Wendy attacking Chelia with either _sky dragon's roar _or _sky dragon's wing attack _or _sky dragon's claw_.

When there are only 15 minutes left, Chelia attacked Wendy with _heavenly gathering of clouds_ while Wendy countered with _elemental dragon god holy breathe_. And I told her not to use other magic except for the sky, rain or thunder dragon slaying magic! Anyway, the whole crowd gasped but Chelia didn't stop at her attack. At first Chelia's attack had the upper hand but after a minute or so, Wendy's attack overtook Chelia's attack and went straight at her. Chelia tried to dodge the attack yet failed and so the attack hit her. When the breathe diminished, Chelia is left with bruises and cuts yet they healed of course but she is panting heavily now.

Wendy attacked her with _sky drill_ while Chelia used her attack again but she failed and fell due to exhaustion. Wendy stopped her attack and went near to Chelia, healed her and whispered something that no one heard. After whatever Wendy whisper, Chelia's eyes are bulging out and looked at her and Wendy nodded. Chelia said something like _you have to explain all of this later or else_. And after that they continued to fight until the time ran out and ended with a tie.

"What a spectacular fight! Who would have thought that Marie got a secret magic after all! And so both Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale got 5 points each! And this marks the end of day three!" Chapati shouted.

And so, everyone left the stadium. Charle went straight to the apartment, Wendy went somewhere with Chelia and I think they are talking about what happened our training and I, Laxus, Mira and Erza went to the bar.

When we got there, everyone is like usual. Everyone drinking beer or chatting or fighting (Natsu and Gray and so many other men).

After hours of celebrating and drinking, we finally went to our apartment.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. Day three of the grand magic games. Day three is my favorite because, just because. I think I outdid but still did a bad job at Wendy's and Chelia's fighting scene.


	10. GMG 6:4

**Day Four:**

"Welcome all again to Grand Magic Games! Today is our fourth day! Our competition today is Naval Battle! To those who still don't know about it, I'll explain it! It's very simple, the players are inside of a water but they can breathe. They will battle and players that left out in the water and fell out, they are out! But when there are only 2 players left, there will be only 5 minutes left! And so, our visiting commentator is Rabian, the chairman of Scheherazade Theater!" Chapati shouted the crowd went wild, well technically all of the men cheered with nosebleed.

"Oh! I'm very excited for this Naval Battle, thank you very much!" Rabian said.

"A-anyway, guilds, choose your player, again for 5 minutes!" Chapati said.

"I voted for Marie due to her performance yesterday." Erza exclaimed and both Laxus and Mira nodded their heads.

"E-eh?! Are you all sure? Why not you Erza-san or Mira-san or you, Lucillia-san?" Wendy said and sort of panicking.

"Yes, we're sure and besides you can defeat them since Chelia is a very strong mage and this past 6 years no battle she got lose." Erza said.

"F-fine." Wendy said and walked into the arena with us shouting at her _good luck_.

The ones who joined Naval Battle are Akemi from Mermaid Heel, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Chelia from Lamia Scale, Minerva from Sabertooth and Isamu from Quatro Puppies.

Jenny and Akemi kicked Isamu after Mato shouted _begin_. After this Jenny and Akemi quickly engaged to battle and so as Chelia and Wendy. Akemi won and fought Wendy who just won in their battle. While they are battling, Minerva is on the top watching Akemi and Wendy fight.

After minutes, Wendy won and charged to Minerva who is smirking. The timer ticked into 5 minutes. Minerva attacked her with those things and Wendy dodged. Wendy attacked her with _stormy dragon's claw_ which made Minerva getting out of the water.

"W-woah! If I didn't watch Marie's battle yesterday, I'll be surprised! And so Sabertooth got 8 points while Fairy Tail got 10 points! Now let's go to our battle portion! Our battle portion will be different because this is going to be a tag battle! Two players in each guild will fight to another two player in another guild! Ichiya and Agihiko versus Bacchus and Isamu! Yajima-san and Rabian-san, who do you think will win?" Chapati asked and said.

"I-I don't know, thank you very much!" Rabian shouted.

"Ichiya and Agihiko are a strong pair and so as Bacchus and Isamu. I think Bacchus and Isamu will win, I think?" Yajima said.

They went to the arena and Bacchus and Isamu immediately charged to Ichiya and Agihiko. Ichiya still kept shouting _men_ while dodging their attacks and so as Agihiko.

I don't know what exactly happened because I, Wendy, Erza and Charle are half watching because of Ichiya looking at us while we're mentally puking. And after minutes, Ichiya and Agihiko won and Ichiya are still looking at us and saying things while Agihiko is smirking smugly with the crowd cheering.

"Woah! What an interesting battle! And so Blue Pegasus got 10 points while Quatro Puppies got none! Out next battle is Kagura and Milianna versus Lyon and Yuka! The battle between two serious people and a dog and a cat!" Chapati shouted and the crowd went wild.

They all went down to the arena. Kagura and Lyon immediately charged and attacked to each other while Milianna and Yuka stared into them and to each other then attacked. Kagura finished Lyon fast and charged to Yuka, with this Milianna and Kagura won easily.

"What a fast yet interesting battle! Mermaid Heel got 10 points and Lamia Scale got 0 points. Our next and last battle is Lucillia and Elizabeth from Fairy Tail replacement versus Minerva and Lucas from Sabertooth replacement! Yajima-san, who do you think will win?" Chapati shouted and asked while looking eagerly for the arena.

"In my favor, this is the most interesting battle of the day! Minerva is a very strong mage and thanks to Lucillia's performance on the second day, she can be a very strong mage too. As for Lucas and Elizabeth, we never know what are their magic but I guess they can be strong too. And so, I think Sabertooth will win." Yajima said.

Me and Liza-chan who is smiling innocently went to the arena and so as Minerva smirking like an idiot with Lucas cowering in fear when he saw Liza-chan. Minerva immediately charged to us which me and Liza-chan dodged. Liza-chan went to Lucas and they engaged in a very, very fast battle while me and Minerva are fighting also but not as fast as they that are like blur now. Minerva attacked me with those things which I countered with _the howl of the rainy wolf_. The attacks cost an explosion that made Liza-chan and Lucas stop to their fight and look. Minerva just smirked and continued to attack me and attacked Liza-chan too which she easily dodged and continued to attack Lucas. I heard Lucas saying some teasing and perverted words to Liza-chan which made her blush like a tomato and shout at him saying _idiot, stupid demon pervert_. I'm so busy laughing mentally at those two that I didn't notice that Minerva went behind me and attacked me. I fly a few meters away with Liza-chan who also flew. The crowd gasped while Minerva is smirking smugly thinking they already defeat us while Lucas is thinking of all of the consequences that Liza-chan will do to him after this battle. I stood up and transformed myself into my real self which is with my universe queen robe which is a majestic golden sparkling robe with a necklace and a bracelet, a golden tiara with a dark blue with sparkling like star dots jewels. The whole crowd gasped in amusement and envy and men shouted, punched their fists in the air with a satisfied face and a bleeding nose. I attacked Minerva with a big shower of meteor, but not just any ordinary meteor, it's a meteor that as hot as a blue star yet as small as a small piece of gold. It will also follow you around like a missile. Liza-chan and Lucas looked at me then looked at each other and nodded. Lucas transformed himself to his real form so as Liza-chan. Lucas still had his regular hair color and style, his red eyes, his clothing but except that he got devil wings and tail and his crown with red, orange and black jewels and their mate mark on his left neck. Liza-chan's hair become a dazzling diamond blue hair and reaches to her mid-thighs now, did I mention that she got red hair that reaches to her waist when I introduced her to master? Anyway, she got her blue eyes with gold specks on it and her right eye has the mate mark, she got a halo on her head, white fluffy sundress, silver and diamond necklace that has bluish green jewel, white majestic wings and pink sandals. The crowd gasped and their jaws and eyes are going to pop out even the commentators. Anyway, my meteors finally reached Minerva and damaged her badly, she still stood though and charged me. I quickly sneak a glance to the two lovebirds which they are still fighting like a blur and I dodged at Minerva and attacked her with a beam as hot as a yellow sun. This attack did the trick and Minerva fainted and also Liza-chan miraculously fainted with a deep, deep very, very red blush on her face and a contented smile while the crowd are shouting and went wild into something and saying something about _Oh my gosh! I can't believe they are a couple!_ Or something like that. And so me and Lucas are left and there is only 5 minutes left! And I thought it's only been 10 minutes or something! I really should stop talking to my thoughts because Lucas almost hit me with that stupid black beam that he launched into me! I attacked him with _a celestial universal holy ray _which hit him directly and unable to stand up. When he stands up, the time ran out and I swore I heard him cheered to himself and said _I wonder what position we will do tonight_. It gave me chills to that and somehow I knew what is he talking about.

"What an incredible battle! And who would have thought that Lucas from Sabertooth can transform into a demon and Elizabeth can transform into an angel! And Lucillia transform into something! And so Sabertooth got none and Fairy Tail got 10 points! What do you think Lucillia transform into, Yajima-san?" Chapati shouted and asked.

"Actually Lucas from Sabertooth transform himself into his real form. He is actually the rank zero of the saint mages and so as Elizabeth. Lucas is also the prince of hell and Elizabeth is the princess of heaven. As for Lucillia, she transformed herself into her real form too. She is actually the universe queen, that's why she can summon or create stars or planets." Yajima said like it's nothing yet had his eyes bulged out.

The crowd's jaw and eyes are bulging out again even the guild. Liza-chan is thinking about something, Lucas is grinning like an idiot, everyone in Sabertooth except for Minerva and their monster, I mean master are cowering in fear to Lucas, Laxus is smirking to everyone's reaction and Erza and Mira are smiling.

"W-woah! I-I don't know what to say. I'm just going to say this marks the end of day four. " Chapati said.

And so everyone left the stadium with still confused and surprised faces and the other guilds are staring at us and Sabertooth, probably because of Lucas and Liza-chan. Everyone went to the bar except for Liza-chan who went to some unknown location, probably it has something to do with what Lucas said and what she is thinking all about.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. And so everything was revealed. For those who still doesn't understand what Lucas said and Elizabeth thinking, it's just some inappropriate stuff that a normal married couple like them do. Anyway, thanks for the ones who review, favorite and follow, I forgot to say it. When I first got a review, I literally cried in happiness while my older and younger brother are watching me while laughing their butts off. I slapped their stupid faces off and continued to watch Regular Show.


	11. GMG 6:5

**Day Five**

"Hello and welcome again everyone to our grand magic games! Today is our fifth day, and not like years ago, this is not the last day! Our competition and battle portion will be the Grand Magic Game! It's very simple, the whole guild will fight to another guild but it will be a random battle just like our first competition, Hidden. Each guild will pick one leader but they are the only one who will know who! When an another guild member defeat a leader of an another guild, the guild of the winner will get 5 points. While if they defeated a regular guild member, they will receive a point! The battlefield will be our entire city. And each guild are now separated and found in different locations. And our visiting commentator will be our king, Toma E. Fiore! He's also our grand magic games mascot, Mato!" Chapati shouted.

"Hello everyone, kabob!" Mato shouted.

"And so, the grand magic game has begun!"

And then the same loud sound rang the air. Laxus immediately went north, Erza went east, Mira went south while I and Wendy went west. We walked and walked and found Hibiki, Eve and Ren. Wendy attacked them with her weakest _sky dragon's claw_ and they all flew a couple of miles away. And so, we got 3 points already! Wendy went to the plaza while I'm still walking aimlessly. I then encountered Minerva who in return cowered in fear seeing me. Since I'm so kind, I only hit her with a really weak comet that I'm sure that will make her unconscious.

**-Mira's P.O.V**

I kept walking south when I met Jura. I automatically transform into my _satan soul takeover: sitri_. We fought for a long time when Rogue and Sting came. The three men whispered about something, nodded and charged to me. Sting and Rogue changed into their dragon force and used their roars. I barely dodged and attacked. We kept attacking and dodging back and forth. After minutes, I almost defeated the two dragon slayers when Jura attacked me in the behind. The two followed and attacked me also. I lost consciousness, I guess I lost.

**-Laxus P.O.V**

I kept walking north lazily, gazing at the surroundings. When Kagura from the mermaids charged at me. I dodged and attacked her with a roar. She dodged and slashed me, succeeding ripping my cloak, shirt and a shallow wound. I smirked when I hear a lot of women squealing and I quickly clawed the mermaid. Our simple attacking and dodging fight continues until Bacchus, Jura and Ichiya attacked me all of a sudden. I fell and slowly lost consciousness. The last thing that I saw is Kagura attacking Ichiya with a red face from anger and Jura attacking Bacchus.

**-Erza's P.O.V**

I kept walking east when I found Ichiya. I shivered in fear and disgust. He then noticed me, looked at me with a nosebleed and ran to me while saying about my scent or something. I quickly kicked him while he is shouting. I shivered and continue to walk. I then encountered next is Jura. We had a difficult fight but I still won but I'm slowly losing my consciousness. The last thing that I saw is Kagura bleeding furiously too.

**-Wendy/Marie P.O.V**

I went to the plaza and found Orga and Rufus. They noticed me and quickly charged at me. Orga attacked me with black lightning while Rufus attacked me with a lightning also. I countered it with _lightning dragon's roar_. It clashed to their attack, quickly swallowing their attack and hit them. They flew a good couple of meters and charged me again. Thanks to my really low patience that created thanks to Lucy-nee, I quickly attacked them with _a storm dragon's roar_. The attack hit them and left them unconscious. I then continue to walk.

**-Normal P.O.V**

Ichiya landed near to Lucy and he talked about Lucy's parfume again. She quickly makes him unconscious while shivering from disgust and fear. Lyon and Chelia meet Semmes, Rocker, Yaeger and Nobarly. Normally since they are many, they will win but Lyon and Chelia defeated them easily. Milianna met Toby. They engaged in a battle and Milianna won but Jenny defeated her. Jenny met Lyon and Chelia. She defeated Chelia but not Lyon. Yuka met Risley and Arania which both girls defeated him. But the two girls met Wendy which Wendy quickly defeated them. Wendy met Lyon which she also defeated easily. Lucy met Jura and they have a really difficult battle. Jura trying to hit a single to Lucy who in return smirking playfully and dodging the attacks. After minutes, Lucy stopped playing attacks and attacked Jura with _howl of the storm wolf_. And Wendy met Beth which she easily defeated.

**-Lucy/ Lucillia's P.O.V**

After all of our and other guild members had heal, Wendy and the others went back to our apartments. And surprisingly, Erza and Mira came them also! I excused myself from them and went exploring. I looked around and noticed that there are more flowers and houses here and there than years ago. I found the hut where Liza-chan and that idiot, Lucas is staying when they are going to watch the grand magic games. I decided to visit her and I slowly knocked to the door. The first thing that I hear is some noises that I know that are not inappropriate then it stopped and a rushing stomps of feet. I hear a sound of feet that are too heavy for a girl so I presume the guy is Lucas, coming near the door. He opened the door while he is shirtless. If I don't know him better, I'll blush and squeal so loud. Lucas had that irritating and a hint of surprise look at his face.

"Why hello there blondie. What are you doing here anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Just here to visit Liza-chan." I replied.

"You do realize that you interrupt something important right?"

"Yes, I know."

He shrugged and let me came in. He immediately went to the kitchen, probably making his special sandwich that Liza-chan loves. I went to their bedroom even though I know that it's a mess. I found Liza-chan dressed messily and sitting at the edge of their bed. She yawned and stretched like a cat then looked at me with a confuse, surprise and a sleepy face.

"Konbanwa-yawn- Lucy-himechan. What brings you here?" Liza-chan asked.

"Good evening to you too, Liza-chan. I'm just visiting you today." I said with a shrugged.

She nodded and stood up and went downstairs with me following. We went straight to the kitchen and sat down to the chairs. Lucas finished the sandwiches and gave them to us while chewing a sandwich also. Liza-chan's face brightened and ate her sandwich fast while I ate it like a normal person would. After eating the sandwiches, I and Liza-chan talk about random things while Lucas went back to their bedroom. After talking endlessly about non particular, I said _goodbye _to Liza-chan and head straight to our apartment and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. There's a weird scene at Elizabeth and Lucas' house and I think either a grownup, a teenager or a real pervert would understand what they did (I consider myself as a really secret pervert who doesn't react on anything). Anyway, currently writing sixth day. I'm still searching some pictures of the clothes that a contestant is wearing (yup, a spoiler) and cute pajamas that some contestant will wear (and yet another spoiler). Should I write what they are doing or I'm just going to continue to write sixth day?


	12. GMG 6:6 (Final Day)

**Day Six**

"Hello everyone and welcome to our sixth day! Today our visiting commentator is Jason from Sorcerrer Magazine again!" Chapati shouted.

"Cool!" Jason shouted.

"A-anyway, today's competition is a really shocking. Our competition is called ' Naughty and Nice'!" Chapati shouted with a really red face while the men are having also.

"The rules in this competition is that no two competitor had to have the same clothes! The goal here is the chosen participants are going to dressed either naughty or nice! You can dress anything you want as long as it is on the naughty and nice category! And each guild got 5 minutes to choose their naughty participant and nice participant! And 30 minutes in a separate room to choose their clothes!" Chapati shouted.

"And also, the one who will win this competition, will win the grand magic games. No exceptions!" Yajima said while everyone gasped in surprise while other guilds smirked.

"Laxus! Choose who will compete!" me, Mira, Erza and Wendy asked the poor man.

"How the heck should I know!" Laxus replied.

"Because you're a boy for pete's sake!" I said.

"F-fine! Marie will be in the nice while… Lucillia will be in the naughty" he replied while looking to the other side blushing.

Me and Wendy nodded and went to the dressing room. I changed into a gold, almost revealing bikini, tied my head into a high ponytail and practiced doing sexy poses. Wendy tied her hair into 2 high ponytails, changed into a cute dragon theme pajamas, hold a cute little dragon stuffed toy and practiced doing innocent, curious, cute poses.

After 30 minutes, the commentators or judges called us now. In Sabertooth are Minerva and Sting. Minerva is wearing the most revealing clothes in her opinion while Sting is in a formal suit and had glasses. In Lamia Scale are Lyon and Chelia. Lyon is shirtless with scars on his tone muscles and only had his boxer on while Chelia had sky theme pajamas and a big cute teddy bear on her head. In Blue Pegasus are Eve and Hibiki. Eve is shirtless, had only his pants on and biting a piece of rose while Hibiki had a white shirt, dark blue pants and a cute wolf hat. While in Mermaid Heel are Milianna and Kagura. Milianna wears a simple sailor school uniform while Kagura wears a very revealing outfit with honey dripping from her body and she is holding a whip.

Women squeal, some fainted and some had blushes on their faces. Men had a nosebleed, punched their fists in the air while shouting _YES!_. Parents covered their children's eyes and some just stare and have perverted thoughts. The judges stare all of us intensively, shared opinions and wrote down something.

After enduring the stares of pervert men, the commentators finally ranked us. It turns out Quatro Puppies are automatically become last place. Blue Pegasus become 5th, Sabertooth 4th, Lamia Scale 3rd, Mermaid Heel 2nd. and us cheered, whistled and went wild to the result. Even though we won, I still had that uneasy feeling that something _really _terrible will happen. After all of the other and me and Wendy dressed back again, I sensed a dark, evil and a really strong magic aura, maybe even much stronger than me. I looked at the source of the power and found none. I revealed my wings and flew to the source while Wendy is looking at me while having that questioning and fear look on her face. When I got near to the source, I can't believe what I saw.

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. I fudging suck at describing what they wear! -reads the chapter again- Wait, I did a cliff hanger?!


	13. Former Universe Queen

**_Chapter 7: Former Universe Queen_**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I saw! There are hordes of dragons, phoenix,pegasus,demons, wolves and fairies and there's masked woman riding Acnologia! The masked woman smirked and her voice ringed the air making everyone hear her.

"Why hello there, current universe queen!" the woman exclaimed in a sick enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here with the other mystical creatures?!" I asked, ready to attack her.

"I'm just going to take what I didn't get which is the whole universe with these dark, shadow and apocalypse creatures! And I know you people can't stop me because I'm twice stronger than you, Lucy Heartfillia the current universe queen. Even your three guardians, Elizabeth Elementica, Lucas Mist and Wendy Marvell!"

"Impossible! We are trained by the same people! There's no way you're stronger than me! We're even! And besides, everyone will help me!"

"Ah, that's right~! But do you know why your guild mates attack your guardians and ignored you? I controlled them! I controlled those pathetic mortals!"

"I already know that, you evil witch!"

"Oh, did you know I already sent my servants to their own realms to destroy their own brothers and sisters? And –snap fingers- my dragons are going to kill all of you pathetic mortals!"

**Normal/ No one's P.O.V**

The dragons charged at each guild members while the masked woman fell down to the ground as graceful as a cat. The masked woman immediately charged Lucy with her robe on. Her robe is black, midnight colored silk and reaches a little lower to her knees. With her robe on also, Lucy charged back an attacked the other woman who countered her with the same power.

"Wendy and Lucas! You two go to other realms and help the others while me and Elizabeth handle her!" Lucy shouted while shielding the other woman's black, abyss spear.

The two nodded, created a portal and stepped in. Elizabeth aid Lucy by boosting her reflexes and strength more while also attacking attacks.

"I sometimes wonder, why did you had choose her again!?" Lucy shouting asked Elizabeth.

"Because I'm not the one who choose her, it's mom and dad!" Elizabeth replied back while dodging the masked woman's dark beam.

While the three woman fight, the others fight the dragons and they are having difficulties but they managed. The not so powerful mages distract the dragons then the powerful but still not enough, attack them and causing a mild pain to the dragons and the real powerful ones attack them and the result, the dragons will be unconscious and will snap to the control spell that the masked woman did. The dragons who are not controlled, helped them.

Now back to the three woman. The masked woman attacked Lucy and Elizabeth with a powerful dark attack which also called _curse_. It's a simple attack which where an air-like substance will linger the air and choke the target(s). This attack is restricted, not allowed and illegal because it killed millions of people the user used it by accident! But Elizabeth countered it with _purify_ which makes the attack gone, vanish. The other woman gritted her teeth but quickly returned her mouth into a crazed smirk and charged the two of them with a long katana that is dripping of poison that can kill even a God. Their eyes widen in shock, pondering how did she get that destroyed, cursed weapon but they quickly recovered back and dodged the incoming danger and countered it by Lucy using a long katana that shine really bright that made everyone covered their eyes except for her and Elizabeth and Elizabeth diminishing the dangerous katana. The holy katana hit the masked woman (AN: I'll just call her phantom) and she moaned in pain. While the phantom is out of focus, Elizabeth attacked her with a holy white beam and can also be called _the angel's song_. This attack can calm everyone except if you're really insanely evil like the phantom. The attack successfully calmed everyone but stopped the phantom a good 5 minutes until she charged again. Lucy and Elizabeth dodged and attacked the phantom but she quickly evade and attacked too. Their fight sequence continued when Lucy and Elizabeth heard Wendy and Lucas saying that _all of the realms are safe and everyone are willing to join them fight the phantom _in their minds. Lucy smirked and attacked the phantom with _mystical God elemental's ultimate breathe. _It's a huge roar and a combination of all elements, all mystical creatures and strength of Gods. The phantom laughed mockingly and attacked her with the same attack and strength. The two attacks clashed together causing a huge air wave that made some flew off a good meters and some almost lose their balance. The two attacks are still clashing and no one overtakes that's when a light dragon's roar attacked the phantom. The phantom got hit by attack causing her attack to stop and Lucy's attack hit her also. The horde of mystical creatures attacked the phantom also and so as the others. Their attacks consumed the phantom and when their attacks diminished, the phantom still stood proudly but now full of bruises, cuts and blood.

"Mwahahaha! Foolish mortals and creatures, no one can stop me! Mwahahaha!" The phantom laughed evilly while getting ready to kill everybody.

"What should I do!? She's going to kill everybody, especially _him!_ No, not _him! _Wait, there's one attack! An attack that is so powerful that it needs 4 people to attack and they'll end up died! But for the sake of everyone especially _him_, I'm going to use it!" Lucy thought.

"Wendy, Elizabeth and Lucas! Let's use that attack!" Lucy shouted.

"What!? How about _him?_ How about my mate?!" Wendy asked frankly.

"Are you sure, Lucy? You know the effect, right?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"Please don't tell me you hit your head blondie!" Lucas asked slightly worried.

"If we're going to die so everyone can live, so be it! And besides Elizabeth and Lucas, you two are just going to go back to your home, right?" Lucy said, worry and sadness clearly at her eyes but still had determination.

"-sigh- You're right. I know I'm too selfish but I at least know that _he _will alive." Wendy said, sadly.

"O-okay. But what about your mate?" Elizabeth said and asked while Lucas nodded.

"You know there is someone really cares about him deeply, heck maybe really loves him. If he's happy and still dense, I'm happy. And besides, I can watch him in Heaven" Lucy replied.

They nodded and all four chanted words. The phantom noticed them and tried to stop them but to no avail. The attack completed and they're gone and so as the phantom.

Everyone cheered that the phantom is gone but quickly realized what happened. Some cried, some cursed the world and the phantom and some looked at them in sadness and admired them. But one guy ran while crying and thinking, _why did his love vanished, died? Why did he attack her years ago? Why, why didn't he confess to her already?!_

He found himself in the forest. Out of sadness punched one poor tree several times until his fists are bleeding. He looked to the sky and asked, _why is he so dense_? The storm completely fitting to his situation. He cried and cried and sometimes use his magic to poor trees out of anger. Who is he, you may ask. He's Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell's mate.

Another guy stood still, frozen to be exact. After realizing that _she _is gone, he felt pain and hurt inside. The same feeling when her first love died but much worse. He is confused, why does he feel this way to _her_? For crying out loud, he already had a wife who is pregnant with a lovely boy that they decided to name, Igneel! Why does he feel this familiar feeling called love to _her_ but much more powerful. He groaned and scratched his head in frustration and went to a near forest to cool his nerves down and think. When he first finds _her_ in the town of Hargeon, he felt safe, comfort near the woman. When she is kidnapped by that fake salamander, he felt rage but he doesn't know why. He always feels the urge to protect her always but then his first love arrived, tied and being pulled by Gajeel's exceed, Pantherlily. He felt the same love to her and unintentionally ignored _her_. He is always looking at his first love with clearly, love to his eyes but when no one looks at him, he'll glance at _her_. He always saw _her_ with Wendy, Claire and Gajeel in a table chatting happily. But he always sees sadness, betrayal and hurt in _her_ eyes. He always tried to get near to her but always being dragged by his first love. That's when it struck him, _she_ is his mate, not his first love and now wife! He always loves _her_ but kept hiding it and shoving it to the back of his mind. He kept thinking about what happened years ago, the big betrayal which he titled by himself. He doesn't know how and why would he and the others tried to kill Claire, Wendy and their exceeds but he knew that they're not in control to their selves. He sighed and lay down on the soft grass and cried hard to the lost of his mate and kept asking loudly, _why is he so dense?_ The rain perfectly disguising his tears. And we already know who he is, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia's mate.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for the OCs. This is the last chapter but I think I'm going to do an epilogue. I still had no idea why I made Lucy, Wendy, Elizabeth and Lucas died though. But one question, do you think the former universe queen really died and who is she?


	14. Epilogue

**_Chapter 8: Epilogue_**

**Normal/No one's P.O.V**

In a certain cemetery the guild, Fairy Tail is staring sadly to two tombstones and staring in admiration to another two tombstones. The current weather which is raining heavily is caused by a certain water mage. After hours of praying and saying wishes to the four tombstones, they all left except for two men. Each standing at their mates' tombstones, they mentally said what happened after they sacrificed for the sake of all two years ago.

After what seems like forever, the two men slowly went back to their guilds. Just like usual, the guild is once again noisy. Romeo went to the table that are now sitting by Gajeel, a now pregnant Levy, Pantherlily and some other people. While Natsu went to table that are being sat by his wife, Lisanna, his 2 year old son, Igneel, Erza who is cuddling Jellal while talking to Lisanna, Mira, Elfman and Evergreen.

It's pretty normal until some random powerful light beam hit Lisanna but she countered it with a much more powerful dark beam and strangely, this beam is like the certain former universe queen's attack. Her position, her facial expression and how strong the attack is when it meet the other attack. Both of the attacks diminished but this all left a confused and angry guild.

"L-Lisanna, where did you learn that attack?" Mira asked, clearly anger and confusion in the voice.

"U-um. I-I learn it from….. a creature, yeah, a creature." Lisanna smoothly lied.

"What kind of creature, Lisanna?" Natsu asked while his hair is shadowing his eyes.

"A…A dragon! A big, dark abyss element dragon!" Lisanna said while stuttering.

"Where did you saw this creature?" Erza asked, clenching her fists to resist to slap Lisanna.

"I….I-in a forest far away from here!" Lisanna shouted with a hint of fear.

"Why would this abyss dragon teach you?" Levy asked with a hint of anger while Gajeel is glaring at Lisanna while calming his fiancé.

"I….." Lisanna just slumped to the floor and didn't reply back.

"L-Lisanna. So you're the masked woman years ago? Why did you want to conquer the universe?! Why you didn't tell me!? Why…. How did you survived?!" Natsu asked, voice raising every word while standing up, looking down to Lisanna angrily.

"B-Because Natsu. The masked woman is my past self. She want to conquer the whole universe to control it. How I survived is….unknown to me. You know why I let her into me? Because, you all are just talking to that Lucy Heartfillia! You barely notice me! So I let my past self possess me so I can have the power to brainwash you and ignore that bi-" Lisanna shouted but quickly cut off by a loud slap in her face.

"How dare you, Lisanna?! You're not the Lisanna I know before! What happened to you!" Mira shouting asked while tears are already pouring to her face.

"It's not her fault Mira. It's the fault of her past self making her jealousy grow bigger and stronger." A calm, soft and familiar voice rang the air and everyone immediately look to the source and found…. Lucy and Wendy smiling warm to them with angel wings on their backs.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu shouted, happily

"W-Wendy!" Romeo shouted, happily and both men ran to them.

"Hello there, Natsu-san, Romeo. We heard all of your words from Heaven. And I must say, you all are happy just like we wanted well until now." Wendy said then glanced to Lisanna.

"L-Lucy, what do you mean by that?" Mira asked.

"Just like I said, her past self which is the former universe queen, somehow make her jealousy stronger." Lucy replied.

"But we don't want you all getting angry to Lisanna-san, are we?" Wendy said.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Some random guy asked.

Lucy and Wendy chanted words then Lucy snapped her fingers and quickly her and Wendy disappear into thin air.

"W-what happened?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Romeo asked.

Everyone looked to one another then shrugged and continued their daily doings.

**Heaven**

"Lucy-chan, why did you and Wendy-chan make them forgot that Lisanna is the former universe queen, again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Liza-chan, even she caused a lot of problem, she's still my nakama. And besides, they're happy and she truly cares my Natsu." Lucy replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the really last chapter. Not surprise, not surprise, Lisanna is the masked woman or the former universe queen. Now I go back to my other story, _Lucy is the Vampire Queen_. As always, Fairy Tail is not mine if it is, the fighting scenes sucks.


End file.
